Deséame -Te deseo
by Genee
Summary: Una noche de pasión y desenfreno luego de una cita, de un grito y de besos en el cuello dentro del ascensor. Mimato. [Se recomienda discreción. Material que contiene escenas fuertes y subidas de tono. OS Lemon]


Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Menos mal, porque con historias como estas... x.x

**Advertencia: **en el siguiente fic se hace referencia al sexo explicito y palabras mal sonantes. Se recomienda su discreción.

**(2) **En caso de sensibilidad a temas del índole sexual, mejor váyase a leer otra historia. ¡Se los advertí!

* * *

><p>Deséame. Te deseo.<p>

~~~.*.~~~

Te estrecha contra su cintura y te quedas sin aliento. En lo único que puedes pensar es en que te bese, que te bese rápido y fuerte de una buena vez por todas, pero él no lo hace. Parece que juega contigo y no te importa que lo haga porque estas poseída por su encanto, por su sonrisa descarada.

Te empuja contra la pared y dejas escapar un jadeo. Te tiene acorralada y completamente dominada, extrañamente eso te gusta e inconscientemente muerdes tu labio. Él se ríe, como si te hubiese descubierto haciendo una travesura. Lo tomas del cuello y lo halas hacia ti. Levantas tu cara y buscas su boca, él la aparta apenas descubre tus intenciones. Te enojas y no hay tiempo de que lo dejes en manifiesto, porque lo próximo que sabes es que sus labios se adueñan de tu cuello.

Cierras los ojos y te dejas consumir por las sensaciones que comienzan a superarte. Lo sientes por la clavícula, por todo el cuello. Adoras cuando toca tu piel desnuda con su mano y comienza a subirte el vestido.

―Yamato ―sueltas su nombre sin poder evitarlo.

No te responde, no con palabras. En un movimiento frenético te despega del suelo y tú lo abrazas con tus piernas. Camina dando tumbos por todo el apartamento en un intento desesperado por llegar a una cama o sofá. Tropieza un par de veces y no puedes evitar soltar una carcajada que te la hace pagar tan rápido como la sueltas. Te tumba sobre el mueble y se sube sobre ti. Sus piernas ahora te rodean y descubres su creciente erección. Dejas escapar el poco aire que te quedaba en los pulmones, gimes bajo por sentir su sexo acariciar el tuyo.

Él suelta tu nombre con voz ronca:

―Mimi.

Y, aunque ya no piensas en nada, salvo en que él que está a punto de hacerte el amor, te dejas llevar por el instinto, sientes placer cada vez que te besa la piel y vuelves a rodearlo con tus brazos y piernas, lo que produce que el vaivén de sus caderas aumente considerablemente.

En un principio disimulabas y soltabas jadeos bajos. Tu femineidad y modales estaban por encima. Pero ya no les haces caso. Solo quieres sentirlo sobre ti, que se frote como lo ha estado haciendo. Dejas escapar un gemido alto, luego el otro y el otro. Ya no puedes parar y suplicas para que te bese en los labios.

Se ríe y tú explotas: te desespera no poder saborear su boca.

Su mano atrapa uno de tus senos. Arqueas la espalda deseando que la caricia crezca y se intensifique.

Ya no puedes más. Estás siendo invadida, torturada por el deseo que te carcome por completo. Sientes la sangre alojarse en partes de tu cuerpo que te cuesta nombrar en voz alta. Vuelves a decir su nombre como si te estuvieses ahogando.

Y cuando menos lo esperas, te besa en la boca callándote de golpe.

Resulta ridícula la manera en que tu cuerpo se estremece, en el que tu corazón se emociona cuando sientes sus labios sobre los tuyos. Pensabas que no te podía hacer sentir más y te equivocaste.

Te sigue besando.

Sientes cómo su deseo frenético y su calidez chocan y te hacen alucinar como posesa. Nunca pudiste sentir esto con ninguno de los otros hombres con quien estuviste antes. Resulta que Yamato es muy diestro con su lengua y sabe cuándo, y cómo hacerte explotar como fuegos artificiales.

Su lengua toma profundidad en tu boca y tú te adueñas de ella. Tu pecho queda al descubierto cuando desabrocha algunos botones y el rose de las puntas de sus dedos, que bordean tu brasier, te hace sentir escalofríos.

Están fríos, son suaves y saben lo que hacen.

Lentamente su boca deja de sentir la tuya y desciende dejando una línea de besos a su paso antes de llegar a su principal objetivo: tus pechos.

Perdiste la cuenta de las veces que te hizo jadear y sigues haciéndolo, porque sigues jadeando. Su lengua se atropella contra la piel fina de tus senos y ya el brasier comienza a estorbar, por ello se deshacen de él de inmediato.

Expuestas, sientes los primeros sonrojos desde que comenzaron con este cortejo en el ascensor. Quieres abofetearte por actuar tan ridícula, por cubrir tus senos con tus manos como si todavía fueses una niña de bachillerato. Le miras directo a los ojos y puedes contemplar su confusión. Te dan ganas de llorar por arruinar el momento, una lágrima escapa y se desliza por tu piel antes de ser arrancada por su dedo. Vas a disculparte y él sonríe con compasión. Sube para besar tu frente.

Te ama. Yamato Ishida te ama. Lo sabías hace mucho y con aquél gesto te lo recordó. Se tumba a tu lado, te recoge debajo de su ala y cierra los ojos: ha decidido no continuar.

Pero tú sí.

No quieres que la magia que te absorbía minutos antes desaparezca de ese modo tan mojigato y estúpido. Quieres que vuelva a besarte, que se apodere de tu cuerpo. Deseas hacer desaparecer el sofoco creciente en ti. Quieres que se vuelva a dejar llevar y te lleve contigo a aquél lugar que llaman placer. Lo deseas, deseas que te haga el amor duro y sin control.

Así que te pones de pies y te quitas el resto de la ropa. Ya no te avergüenza que te mire desnuda, que con sus ojos abiertos como platos te recorra completa. Parece poseído y jodidamente excitado al descubrir tú desnudes. Tú sonríes, por primera vez pareces tener el control.

Yamato toma de tu mano y te acerca. Te pones a ahorcadillas sobre sus piernas y le besas nuevamente en la boca y la devoras sin miedos.

Dejas caer tu cabeza hacia atrás, tu espalda se yergue hacía el frente y muestran tus pechos. Yamato hunde su cabeza dentro de ellos. Los besa y acaricia, delinea el borde de tus pezones con la punta de su lengua fría. Te gusta, te gusta sentir la electricidad, aquél cosquilleo que nace en tu columna y se aloja en tus partes más sensibles. Te gusta que se adueñe de ti y te haga contener las ganas de gritar su nombre. Amas que mientras chupa tus senos, sus manos acarician y aprietan tu trasero logrando extasiarte y llevarte hacia el borde de la locura y adoras la sensación de su piel sudada contra la tuya.

Desabrochas el primer botón de su camisa, dispuesta a dar el próximo paso, luego quitas el segundo y el tercero... lentamente. Él mantiene la expectativa inmóvil, sumiso ante tu sensualidad.

Le repartes besos cortos y suaves a lo largo de su cuello, atrapas con tus labios su lóbulo y lo lames. Su cuerpo se estremece debajo del tuyo. Sientes cómo se eriza su piel y cómo libremente va dejando escapar sus jadeos.

Te sientes poderosa, fuerte, pero no te conformas con ello, ansías que suelte tu nombre, que te implore más. Lo torturas y ahora eres consciente de lo que hacía contigo minutos antes, por ello continúas torturándole: quieres devolverle la jugada.

La zona de su pecho es lisa como porcelana, dura y prominente. Das gracias a todos los dioses de que esté tan malditamente bueno y conservado. Sus bíceps, sus brazos y músculos, los cuadros que se forman en su vientre... ¡Dios!, te vuelve loca.

Lo lames, besas, y chupas sus pezones. Te toma del pelo y hunde sus dedos en ellos. Sigues bajando, dibujas con tu lengua los músculos de su abdomen; sigues bajando, bajando y recorriendo su cuerpo hasta toparte con el cierre de su pantalón.

Yamato está duro. Desde hace minutos que lo está. Tu cuerpo se alarma por completo. Bajas el cierre y descubres su masculinidad gruesa y alargada. Lo tomas entre tus manos y él contiene el aliento. Te provoca, lo anhelas, lo quieres dentro de tu boca, conocer su sabor, entonces lo introduces y chupas. Él gruñe y balbucea cosas que no logras entender.

Primero eres torpe, lenta. No estás segura de lo que haces, pero mientras más tiempo pasa, más segura te sientes, sobre todo porque él no escatima en hacértelo saber.

—¡Oh diablos, Mimi! -exclama entre jadeo y jadeo.

Tú continuas, cada vez más ágil y veloz. Hasta que vuelves a escucharle decir:

—¡Para, por dios, para!

Crees que hiciste algo mal, te asustas, quizá lo lastimaste. Pero no se trata de nada de eso. Los ojos azules y llenos de fuego contenido en Yamato dicen que no se trata de eso. Te toma desprevenida y con fuerza. Vuelve a dominarte, quiere hacerte saber que él es quien tiene el control.

Te acuesta sobre la alfombra de la sala.

Cuando estás debajo de él sientes su peso, es soportable y te ayuda a controlar la respiración agitada. Se ha quitado lo que le quedaba de ropa y ahora se posiciona dentro de tus piernas.

Tiemblas por dentro y por fuera, y con un beso que colocas sutilmente en sus labios le haces saber que estás preparada.

Su sexo rosa tu entrepierna. Muerdes tu labio para no gemir. Las palpitaciones se acrecientan, él parece tardar más de lo que debería, o tal vez eres tú quien no soporta no tenerle ni un segundo más. Es en ese momento de desespero cuando se introduce dentro de ti.

Te partes en dos y exhalas. Te aferras a su cuerpo, tus uñas se clavan en su espalda, aprietas al sentirlo dentro de tus piernas. Gimes.

Yamato mueve sus caderas con parsimonia de manera suave, logrando que así te adaptes a él, pero con cada movimiento, con cada vaivén, aumenta la presión, la velocidad.

Arqueas tu espalda, tomas las sabanas y las aprietas dentro de tu puño. Tu cuerpo se deja llevar, toda tú está flotando, sumergiéndose en un mar de sensaciones inexplicables que te hacen alucinar. Pierdes el control de tus sentidos y de tu voz. Te sientes jodidamente excitada y acalorada.

Dices su nombre una y otra vez. Gimes una y otra vez. Jadeas como posesa. Es inevitable no querer más, no pedir más.

—¡Mimi, Mimi...! ¡Oh! ¡Joder, Mimi! —gruñe.

Se ha vuelto irracional. Ha sacado su lado salvaje. Arremete contra tu cuerpo como si se tratasen de latigazos llenos de voltios que sacuden sus cuerpos. Y tu nombre saliendo de su boca te enciende los sentidos y los multiplican por mil.

Su sexo acaricia las paredes de tu humedad y roza un punto que te resulta completamente gozoso. Diablos, Yamato se siente tan bien dentro de ti. Arañas su espalda y él suelta un sonido gutural, pero no se detiene, tú tampoco lo haces.

Sudan, sus pechos rosan; sus besos se vuelven atropellados y vehementes. Lo sientes de mil manera. Lo sientes amándote, lo sientes anhelándote, lo sientes en cuerpo, en alma, física y emocionalmente allí está. Azotándote, besándote, acariciando tu cuerpo lleno de sensaciones.

Se han vuelto uno solo en el arte de hacer el amor.

—Y-Ya... Yamato... —tu voz tiembla. Gimes, el vértigo va apareciendo. No lo soportas más, vas a explotar como si se tratase de un volcán. Te corres—. ¡Yama-to! —repites su nombre a la vez que todo el calor se aloja en tu zona mojada.

Sientes los gloriosos espasmos del orgasmo que te ponen el mundo a oscuras.

Poco después él gruñe una estocada dentro de ti, siendo esta la última y más penetrante de todas.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡Oh!

Y cae sobre ti al sentir su propio éxtasis. Su respiración está entrecortada —al igual que la tuya— su aliento golpea en tu cuello, parece, incluso, vulnerable.

Se acomoda sobre tu pecho y tú caricias sus rizos dorados, te aprieta por las costillas, haciéndote creer que eres más pequeña de lo que realmente eres.

_«Al fin se dio__» —_Piensas y sonríes.

Esperaste tanto para esto. Casi un año de coqueteos, de salidas que terminaban en tan solo un beso que se extendía y llenaba de caricias, que te calentaba por dentro, pero que no pasaba de eso. Dudaste de tu sensualidad, de tu belleza. Pensaste que no le resultabas tan bonita como a las demás.

Hoy, cuando te dejó en el ascensor, te dio un beso y se alejó, estallaste de mala manera. Le gritaste que te contestara: ¿Por qué no te deseaba?

Se detuvo como si le hubieses ofendido con aquella pregunta. Te miró confundido, sobre todo sorprendido. Un largo segundo les siguió, entonces, por fin, le viste venir con las pupilas expandidas, con el deseo gritando tu nombre y las claras intenciones de hacerte saber cuánto te había estado deseando.

Te tomó por la cintura, te apretó contra sus caderas... lo demás es historia.

Ahora queda más que obvio que te equivocaste. Sin embargo, te sigues preguntando por qué tardó tanto, por qué nunca intentó nada más contigo.

La respuesta llegó como si leyera tu mente.

—Siempre te he deseado, Mimi. Solo tenía miedo de hacer algo que te alejara de mí.

Sonríes feliz, completamente conforme con lo que te dice y terminas por dormirte, aspirando el aroma que han creado al estar juntos y con la promesa de que habrán más noche como esta.

* * *

><p>H-hola (?):$<p>

Bueno, si llegaron hasta acá, es porque leyeron (o se saltaron la historia y querían ver qué chorreadas les decía) Pues, verán, estoy en una especie de curso para mejorar mi narrativa, estoy viendo una parte que trata sobre "narrativa erótica" y me pidieron hacer una, es esta. El propósito de todo esta cosa, es que dejemos de lado nuestro lado mojigato y escribamos sin tabúes, o algo así. Me pidieron enseñarla a amigos y familiares, pero muero de pena, así que pensé en compartirlo con ustedes y que me den el visto bueno (o malo)

Al escribirla pensé en Yamato y en Mimi, a pesar de que en el original usé otros nombres, fueron en ellos en quienes me inspiré.

¿Reviews?


End file.
